Away, Away in time
by thesesshogroupie
Summary: Summary: La era de las grandes hazañas ha pasado, los héroes son leyenda y el mundo ha cambiado. One-shot con pensamientos acerca del pasado.
1. Default Chapter

**Away, away in time.**

Aún recuerdo los días antiguos. Mis antepasados vivieron la Primera y segunda Edad, yo contemplé los días de la Tercera. Si, hubo guerras, pero también hubo paz. Los días de paz eran lo más hermoso que pudiera existir.

La luz solar. Contemplarla en el firmamento era un placer, sentir su calor en la piel y caminar bajo la hermosa luz que irradiaba. No había nada mejor que eso. Solo quizá la alegría de vivir.

La noche era igualmente hermosa, con la Luna y las Estrellas que Elbereth nos dio. La paz y tranquilidad del silencio. Había tal belleza en todo que es imposible recordar cada cosa que nos alegraba la vida en aquellos instantes. El agua, las hojas de los árboles silbando con el viento, la lluvia, los arcoiris, los amigos, las risas, la música, las miradas de aquellos que amábamos…

La naturaleza realmente estaba allí, rodeándonos, a Elfos, Hombres, Hobbits, Enanos y animales por igual. Quizá pensábamos que el tiempo sería eterno para nosotros, porque lo pasábamos sin darnos cuenta de que tenía un significado y debíamos aprovecharlo.

Nos dedicábamos a tratar de cumplir nuestros sueños fugaces. De satisfacer los deseos. Para los Elfos tal vez no era tan drástico como para los Hombres y Hobbits, pero aúna sí deseábamos cosas y tratábamos de conseguirlas.

_The days were brighter  
Gardens more blooming  
The nights had more hope  
In their silence _

_The wild was calling  
Wishes were whispering  
The time was there  
But without a meaning _

Todo eso está ahora demasiado lejos, lejos en el tiempo. Muy atrás del presente. Las antiguas leyendas de nuestros antepasados se han ido. La era de mis padres, mis abuelos y los padres de ellos acabó hace mucho. Mi mismo tiempo se terminó tiempo atrás. Cuando comenzó la Cuarta Edad mi tiempo estaba terminándose. Ahora es la época de otras razas para tener esplendor…aunque sean solo fugaces momentos. Pronto a ellos también se les acabará el tiempo que les fue dado. Es mejor que los sieños se cumplan cuando tenemos oportunidad.

_Away, away in time  
Every dream's a journey away  
Aw__ay to a home away from care  
Everywhere's just a journey away _

Y el tiempo pasó frente a nuestros ojos. Lo vimos, lo escuchamos, casi podíamos saborearlo, lo teníamos en las manos. Ahora también tenemos al tiempo, igual que antes, pero lo que en esos momentos tuvimos ya pasó. Nuestros recuerdos ya no son más que eso, recuerdos. Lo que construimos ya no existe. ¿Cómo descansaré entonces si mi hogar desapareció?

_The days departed  
Gardens deserted  
This frail world  
My only rest?  
The wild calls no more  
Wishes so hollow  
The Barefoot Boy  
weeping in an empty night_

Aún, quizás, queda la esperanza de construir algo más. Nuestras vidas parecen continuar y la extinción de las mismas parece lejana. Sin embargo, lo que creíamos yo no es y lo que sentíamos se ha vuelto un borroso recuerdo. Especialmente cuando todos se van. Quienes aún tienen deseos de sobrevivir parten al Oeste. Yo no puedo. Hay ataduras en mis manos y piernas, pero sobre todo en mi corazón. Quizás ya no hay un bosque que aún despierte en mi el deseo de vivir, pero los recuerdos sobrevivirán al tiempo.

No los recuerdos de mi hogar, pues esos se van extinguiendo conforme todos los que eran mi familia se han ido. Pero los recuerdos de mi alegría no. Las amistades que nacieron bajo este suelo no morirán, a pesar de que todos mis amigos partieron. Algunos, los inmortales, se fueron al oeste. Los mortales llegaron tiempo atrás al descanso que Eru Ilúvatar les preparó. Y yo vago en la soledad, trartando de sobrevivir. El lejano deseo que sentí de seguir a las gaviotas al Mar ya no existe. El dolor ata a la voluntad más fuertemente que el deseo de vivir.

_Cherish the moment  
Tower the skies  
Don't let the dreamer  
fade to grey like grass  
No falling for life  
A gain for every loss  
Time gathered me _

_But kept me flying_

Eternamente viviré resignado en este mundo, ahora mortal. Nada de lo que conocía existe, más que en la memoria y allí se quedará, hasta que terminen los incontables días de mi vida inmortal, cuando Eru nos llame y me reúna con todos los que alguna vez pisaron esta tierra.

_"For this gift of dream I must pay the price  
with the loss of life's pleasures"_

.:¨:.:¨:.:¨:.:¨:.:¨::.:¨:¨.:¨:.:¨:.:¨:..¨:

_Bien, eso fue todo. No puse todo muy claro, quería seguir el ritmo de la canción. Quizás les parece aburrido o incomprensible, pero solo es lo que creo de los Elfos que no quisieron ir a Valinor. En un principio poblaron los bosques de antaño, pero ¿miles de años después, cuando el mundo decae? ¿Qué hacen entonces? Los amigos mortales mueren con el tiempo y la soledad los va inundando poco a poco. Hay esperanzas para otros, pero ellos las pierden. Solo pueden conservar recuerdos inmemoriales… _

_Canción: Away, de Nightwish (del disco Over the Hills and Far Away). Si quieren la traducción de ésta y otras canciones que aparecen en mis fics, ¡manden reviews! Me interesa saber sus opiniones. Gracias por leer. _


	2. Traducción y notitas

Hola amigos. Aquí está la traducción de la canción Away, que me pidieron algunas personas. Si, es muy bonita y a mi me parece que tiene un significado muy especial. Sé que el fic les pareció muy loco, pues no tiene ni pies ni cabeza, pero no es más que un montón de pensamientos. Después de todo ¿los pensamientos tienen sentido?

_The days were brighter/ Los días fueron más brillantes  
Gardens more blooming/Los jardines florecían más  
The nights had more hope/ Las noches tenían más esperanza  
In their silence / en su silencio_

_The wild was calling/ La naturaleza llamaba  
Wishes were whispering/ Los deseos eran murmurados  
The time was there/ El tiempo estaba allí  
But without a meaning/ Pero sin significado_

_Away, away in time/ Lejos, lejos en el tiempo  
Every dream's a journey away/ Todos los sueños están a un viaje de distancia  
Away to a home away from care/ Lejos de una casa lejos de cuidado  
Everywhere's just a journey away/ Cualquier lugar está a solo un viaje de distancia_

_The days departed/ Los días muertos  
Gardens deserted/ Los jardines abandonados  
This frail world/ ¿este frágil mundo  
My only rest? mi único descanso?  
The wild calls no more/ La naturaleza ya no llama  
Wishes so hollow/ deseos tan huecos  
The Barefoot Boy/ El niño descalzo  
weeping in an empty night/ llorando en una noche vacía_

_Cherish the moment/Alegrando el día  
Tower the skies/ dominando los cielos  
Don't let the dreamer/ no dejen al soñador  
fade to grey like grass/ decolorarse en gris como pasto  
No falling for life/ No caer por la vida  
A gain for every loss/ Una ganancia por cada pérdida  
Time gathered me / El tiempo se arremolina a mi alrededor_

_But kept me flying/ pero me mantiene volando_

_  
"For this gift of dream I must pay the price/ "Por este regalo de sueño debo pagar el precio  
with the loss of life's pleasures_"/_con la pérdida de los placeres de la vida"_

Hay por allí algunas fallas, lo sé, pues no soy traductora experta, pero espero que comprendan algunas de las cosas que tienen que ver con el fic. Si desean alguna aclaración o dejar algún comentario, lo leeré con mucho gusto, y les contestaré lo más pronto posible.

**Nota sobre el fic**. Por allí se comenta sobre el Sol, y luego aparece como si fuera en género femenino, pero los Elfos creen que el Sol es _ella. _Lamento no haberlo puesto antes, pero lo olvidé.

Y gracias a todos los que escribieron reviews o enviaron correos. Besos.

_**Elvenprincessfromhell:** Oh, aqui está la traducción, me alegra que te guste._

_**KagomeArtemis**: Mil gracias por tu review. Claro que el fic es confuso ¡son mis pensamientos!, jejejeje._

_**Merodeadoraestrella**: Holaaaa. A mi también me encanta esta canción; me parece lindo que hayas podido leer el fic con la canción de fondo, pues así se capta mejor el sentimiento. Realmente no quería explicar si el Elfo es Legolas. Tolkien aclaró que Leggy se fue con Gimli a Valinor, de modo que eso no quise contradecirlo. Pero como todo el tiempo estuve pensando en ese Elfo hermoso, fue inspirado en él. ¿A poco no te gustaría que anduviera caminando por aquí? ;)_


End file.
